legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
The Inferno Clan of Hell
The Inferno Clan of Hell is a wide-spreading organization of all of villains, united under a common goal: total domination of the Multi-Universe. Allies: The Nightosphere Empire (Possibly), the Bizarro League, Enemies: The Miracle Elite, The Element Empire, The B Team, Origin Dormammu open up a portal to the Capcom universe to meet with Lord Raptor, Akuma, Wesker, and Firebrand who are ready to follow him. He form his new team called Inferno Clan Years later Dormammu dismissed all four of them and replace them with deceased and non deceased villains under his command. Tuxedo Lovelace vs Dormammu\CarnEvil Pterano and his henchmen took their hostages and locked them up in the Abandoned Prison. Tuxedo, Gabriel, Tidus, and Zidane (with a help from Terra.) rescued their kids. Rinkus and Sierra sent the skeleton army to kill them. Tuxedo and the others escaped. Meanwhile in Skull Rock, Xigbar was meditating about how righteous Adolf Hitler was, and how he had cryogenically frozen his corpse. Soon, Rinkus and Sierra hands over the cure they had found for their Führer. Unfortunately, the revival is less than spectacular. A dark figure is then seen flying away from the carnage. Back in Tuxedo's House, Tuxedo and Gabriel are watching Mexican Football. Hitler, walking in, destroys the Magic Mirror and exclaims his dominance over the Tonmen. A sentimental Tuxedo starts fighting Hitler with Gabriel. The two are overpowered, however, as Hitler's power level is over 9000. Right as it looks like Tuxedo Lovelace and Gabriel Haywood would get killed, Shadow Queen,Tuxedo's first wife, took Hitler and Xigbar as prisoner under her skirt. Furious at the loss of the Lament Configuration, Scar decides to take out his anger on Pternano, whom he blames for the entire failure. Horned King calms him down and sends in Charmcaster and three figures. Rinkus and Sierra reports to Horned King that Xigbar and Adolf Hitler failed by their defeats. The Horned King called a plan B. Black Knight, along side her communist dictator Vlad Bender announce their invasion of Earth and how every citizen must now do hard labour. A horrified Tuxedo Lovelace and Gabriel Haywood are placed into black-and-white work camps preforming many grueling, obnoxious tasks. Shadow Queen and the Element Empire is able to drive the communists out of Earth with their attack. After Tuxedo plays chess, and Chaos summoned him to deal with them. Dormammu begin scolding Chaos about killing Tuxedo and Gabriel. They, are ready to fight and ready their weapons. He and Chaos, however, kill both of them in one hit. However, Tuxedo and Gabriel drop back down to Hell since they were already killed there. After Dormammu used his fire abilities, Tuxedo thinks up a plan to defeat Him and Chaos. When referring to when he used his wind ability to extinguish a house fire, he asks Stacy what she has in her pocket. She replies by giving him Perfume. Tuxedo proceeds to blow the fire away, but unfortunately, his cum is not strong enough. Luckily, Oswald saves him by using his stronger explosion ability on the him and Chaos. He and Chaos were blasting off in the sky. Tuxedo and his friends return to his home to confront him and other villains, challenging Valvatorez to a magical duel using fireballs. This surprises the other villains as Tuxedo is now a match for the evil vampire. However, Valvatorez bunts the ball of light off the magic mirror, knocking Tuxedo off, leaving him very little time think of something. He moves in to eliminate the heroic warrior. He and was his allies were quickly defeated by Tuxedo's blast. They all fell out of the window. Tuxedo reclaims his home and family. Meanwhile, He and Chaos fell in Horned King's lair and reunites with him and his henchmen. Vlad Bender took a can of ranch style beans. He slammed it on the desk to show everyone where it is. The can was shacking. Vlad popped it and it explode. Vlad was now covered in cow manure. He assembled PPPPPP (Popular Playing Practical and Pranks Punishment Partnership) he hired The Hyenas to find the one who is responsible for the practical joke. Later Selvaria Bles reported to him that they failed. The mysterious man called him on the phone.Vlad hired Black Knight to join him. After Creeper's death and Tuxedo's rescue, Vlad Bender knew that it's time to change PPPPPP (Popular Playing Practical and Pranks Punishment Partnership) into TTTTT (Terrific Talented Tuxedo Torture Team). Kuja refuses cause Gabriel Haywood's with Tuxedo. In the lab, He watched Kuja destroying the dummies that looked like Tuxedo. LOTM - Birth of Miracle Elite Acting as a guide, black knight and Vlad Bender warns each of their followers that they should be wary of the darkness, ironic as she herself was perhaps the biggest victim to the darkness. She leads this group in pursuit of ultimate power by unlocking the Keyhole that leads to Vengeance and Domination. In a surprising display of animalistic cunning, he bribes the owner of the local asylum, King Rex, to threaten to throw Tuxedo into the asylum in order to pressure Samantha Lovelace into marrying him. While King Rex realises that even Tuxedo was always offering penalties, he is willing to accept the bribe. During Grapefruit's failure, the Nazis abducted Midget Apple and Marshmallow, although Orange and Pear tries to rescue them. The Nazis took them to their king at the ancient ruins. Wanting ??? to rest, Jack had ordered Boris and Natasha to bring ??? to his hideout; instead he sends Kefka and the other clowns to capture ??? . When Tuxedo and is friends was unguarded, they are surprised to find Vlad Bender leading the rest of the communists and Pottsylvanian to begin a more forceful manner in hunting Lovelace Family, horrifying Tuxedo that even Boris, Natasha, and the others are in on it. Fearless Leader reveals to have possession of the "Wanted" poster of Tuxedo Lovelace and forces him to serve and obey Dormammu by pointing a gun at Gatomon after he initially refuses since the Multi-Universe is needed to stay out of the Dormammu's reign. They end up in the huge chamber as they arrest Terra and her crew. He orders the guards to have them gagged with a white handkerchief and tied up in metal manacles (which is not a problem, as Razoul, the chief guard, is plagued with a lust for killing). Vlad tells them that he has "worn out their hiding," and Pottsylvanians took them in. The pleas fall on deaf ears with Fearless Leader, who destroys the Abandoned mine. Sionis escaped, and made his way to Arkham where Falcon planned to hire Overlord to take out Izaya Orihara. While the Overlord agrees, he turns on him. CarnEvil Troops then capture their true quarry after a good many days. Lady Nastasia helps Tuxedo escape, but is recognized by the Adolf Hitler, but they got away. A Christmas Bizzaro Dormammu was the mastermind behind this story although he wasn't seen. He hired Scar and Zira to infiltrate Bizarro League and to supply them with everything. He used Bizarro League as pawns. And even was going to have the teams set against each other so he can decide on the worthy. Dormammu arrives to many of Bizarro league's members and revealed his employment to Scar and Zira. He learns of Miracle Elite defeating the team. He laments on how the 2nd time they have being an inconvenience for him. Dormammu recruits all of her followers minus Wrath, Slender Man, Zant, Tabuu, General Scales and four main members and tells them it's time to eliminate The Lovelace Family and Miracle Elite and merge Bizarro League and Inferno Clan. A Christmas Bizarro in July Despite everything most of his army was defeated by the heroes while he was defeated by Terra and her cunning. Dormammu and Shadow Queen were getting married as they both are immortal, and Dormammu has been gathering old and new members to his empire once they try to take over the Multi-Universe again. Yellow Submarine In hell, Dormammu has gathered all of the members of mysterious Round Table of Inferno to discuss about the strange machine called "Yellow submarine". Dormammu has plans to steal the Yellow Submarine for Inferno Clan's Power. Current Members *Dormammu (Leader) * Shadow Queen (New second in command) *Zabuza Momochi (New Second in command; Horseman of Death) *Klaus Adler (New Second in command Horseman of War) *Nergal Jr. (New Third in command; Horseman of Famine) *Ashleigh Crichton (New Third in command; Horseman of Conquest) *Adolf Hitler **Wilhelm Burgdorf **Hans Krebs **Joseph Goebbels **Otto Gunsche **Alfred Jodl *Dark Yabu *Delilah Barnsley *DemiDevimon *Mephistomon *Jagrafess Dormammu MvsC3-FTW.png Tegaki Shadow Queen Trade by Twilight Silvermoon.png Zabuza-zabuza-momochi-13930488-640-480.jpg Gotz-otto-as-klaus-adler.jpg Tumblr m17ucoOI5d1qls005o1 500.gif -n3-Anime- Fullmetal Alchemist - The Sacred Star of Milos -BDRip--1080p--Hi10p--9568D682-.mkv snapshot 01.23.04 -2014.05.02 14.53.43-.png Thshot0023.jpg Burgdorf.png Generals discuss Krebs 3.png UnterGobels3.jpg Otto Günsche HD.jpg Alfred Jodl HD.jpg Dark Yabu.jpg Expo snapshot 20.jpg 20140212175853!DemiDevimon 2.jpg Mephistomon t.gif Jagrafess.png Former Members *Xigbar - He change his path to get rid of Dormammu *Kuja -He pretends to work for Dormammu while working for Shadow Force. *Pterano - He lost his job and joined Duskmon *Rinkus and Sierra - same as Pterano *Valvatorez - He betrayed Dormammu to Overlord *Chaos - He betrayed for Dormammu to Dark Master Zorc *Lady Nastasia - She helps Tuxedo escape and joins the Multi-Universal Resistance. *Falcon - Falcon joined the Murderistic League along with Thrax and his followers. *King Rex - King Rex joined the Murderistic League along with Thrax and his followers. *Zira - stays loyal to Bizarro League. *Sam - He works alone. *Selvaria Bles - She became loyal to Richmond Valentine. Xigbar Days.png Kuja 1.jpg 1502711-charmcaster super.jpg Uncle Pterano.jpg Rinkus & Sierra.jpg D4 Valvatorez.png DissidiaChaos.png Lady NASTASIA.jpg Falcon.png Dinosaur_Gang_BTBATB_01.png Zira.png ImaaafT7JC3HQGtFLsQzlExAPA .jpg Selvaria Bles Profile.png Deceased Members from the empire *Black Knight - killed by Thrax during Falcon and King Rex's treason. DecentHeftyAsianlion-poster.jpg Affiliations *The Russian Alliance - After Dormammu has defeated by Tuxedo Lovelace during CarnEvil war, Vlad Bender and Fearless Leader form a group of Russian clones. *CarnEvil troops - They serve orders under Dormammu's commands. But they were used to work of Joker and claim that they shall avenge him. Soviet New Russian Flag.png Evilclowns.jpg Dissolved Organizations Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Dormammu's alliance Category:Groups Category:The Russian Alliance Category:Former members of Dormammu's alliance Category:Team villains Category:The Miracle Elite's Villains Category:The B Team’s villains Category:The Element Empire's Villains Category:Allies of Hunson and his Empire Category:Alchemists